


I let you win

by Bugggghead



Series: Bughead Drabbles & One Shots [16]
Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty wins, Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, Jughead's not happy, One Shot, Playing video games, prompt one shot, tickling and lingerie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 02:41:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15281787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugggghead/pseuds/Bugggghead
Summary: 15. “Even when we were kids I always kicked your ass!”68. “Is that… lingerie?”This is inspired by a prompt from this list for my Seattle soulmate @thenurseholliday.





	I let you win

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nurseholliday](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nurseholliday/gifts).



As the word ‘win’ flashed across the right side of the screen and ‘loss’ on the left, Betty let out a laugh. “Even when we were kids, I always kicked your ass,” she teased with a light jab to his side.

It was true. Far too many afternoons Betty and Jughead wound up in Archie’s living room, playing Donkey Kong for hours on end until Mrs. Cooper called her home. It was never lost on her that FP or Gladys didn’t do the same. When she would sit up in her room at night, she’d see the telltale beanie peeking through Archie’s window, silhouetted against the light from the TV. Most nights when she fell asleep, he was still there.

But they weren’t at Archie’s and they weren’t seven years old anymore. They were at the trailer and FP was out for the night on ‘club business. The couch that held so many of their memories cradled them together as the score flashed on the screen, mocking Jughead in his own house.

“You did not!” he scoffed. “I let you win.” The edges of his lips twisted up in a teasing smile as she feigned hurt, slapping her heart over her chest and raising her eyebrows.

“If you let me win when we were kids, then what’s your excuse today?”

“I’m rusty.” He shrugged his shoulders as she shook her head.

“Sure, whatever you say Juggie. I just think you’re ego is bruised because I could beat you at this game when I was seven and I can still beat you at seventeen.” She trapped her lip between her teeth, a wide grin stretching across her cheeks as a mischievous glint shined in his eyes.

He lunged for her, gripping her sides and wiggling his fingers as a fit of giggles erupted from her chest. “Stop, stop, stop,” she begged between unbridled laughs. “JUGGIE!” she squealed as they topped off the couch and rolled around on the floor.

She was gasping for breath when he finally let up, fully settled on her, the hard planes of his chest pressed against the soft mounds of hers. He reached up, still smiling, and tucked a lock of hair that managed to escape her perfectly smoothed ponytail behind her ear.

His eyes flicked downward, fixated on something and she snuck a peek, realizing the new bra Veronica had given her, the lacy black one from Victoria’s Secret, was on full display.

The tank top must have lost in the battle for dominance as they tumbled to the floor and she looked back up just in time to see him swipe his tongue across his bottom lip and drag his eyes back to hers.

“Is that… lingerie?” he growled, the timber of his voice so deep it thumped straight through her chest, heat pooling deep in her stomach as she nodded. His adam’s apple bobbed up, then down. “Is it… new?” She nodded again and before she knew it, his lips were on hers, sucking every ounce of breath from her as she crushed his shirt between her fingers, pulling him closer, deeper into the drugging kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, please leave me a comment!
> 
> Come find me on Tumblr @bugggghead!


End file.
